Not a Monster
by Anime-Magic12
Summary: Sion is king. Can he have a relationship at the same time? And the threats wanting to destroy and make Ryner into a weapon. Sionxryner Rated just in case. Starts and episode 22
1. Chapter 1

**I watched********Legend of the legendary hero's****a long time ago and now I decided to watch it again. I noticed a lot of SionxRyner so here's an idea I had. I may continue it but I'm not really sure yet. I do have other stories going right now but the ideas just keep coming and I'm a multitasker.**

Set in episode 22, right after Farris leaves to office

Lips on lips. That would be one of the first things you noticed if you walked into the king's office right now. Ryner was sitting on the desk while the king himself kissed him deeply. Pills of paper surrounded them, making it half impossible to walk around. Ryner always shyed away from contact, so it taken a long time for Sion to get this far. Of course, he understood completely. He didn't want to push Ryner if he wasn't ready. He hated the previous king for making someone like him into a weapon. Of course he also hated Miran (the one with the shadow ring) for making Ryner think the hero king wanted him dead. They pulled away looking into each other's eyes.

"Get some sleep." Of course, just like Ryner.

"Maybe later." Ryner wouldn't have it though. He had THE look. The look that said 'sleep or something bad will happen.' Last time he ignored the look Ryner had disappeared for 6 days. 6 DAYS! How dare he worry him like that! Sion couldn't get anything done. Ryner had mastered the art of finding relaxing places to hide. Apparently, Ryner had been sleeping or reading a book just outside the city, during that time. That's mostly why there were pills of papers in his office. Things went black.

He woke up not realizing he had fallen asleep. Or collapsed, actually. Sitting up on the bed he realized he was in his own room. Maybe Ryner was right when he said he pushed it a little too far. Ryner was next to the bed, asleep. Not surprising. How long had he been asleep?

"Ryner wake up. What happened?"

"Uhhh. What? Oh. You calloused and I brought you here. You have been out for almost 4 days."

"4 DAYS!" That was definitely not expected. "What about all the work? Now there's even more. Dammit." He tried getting up but Ryner stopped him.

"Don't worry. I would never do that much work, but I took care of some of it." Ryner looked tried. Not as he usually would, but 'about to pass out' tired.

"Wait. You did what?" Before he got an answer Ryner had fallen asleep again. 'Well, you deserve it' the king thought with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm adding my own character to this story now. His name is Kale.**

"My king." Kale spoke is a low and slightly irritated voice. He had short and spiky blond hair with just a few hints of brown. His greens eyes were cold and filled with hate. Currently, he was standing in the king's room in a brown shirt and matching pants.

Ryner was sleeping peacefully on the king's bed while the king himself sat against the headboard. A stack of papers lay in his lap and Sion didn't look up as he spoke. "I don't need to look up to know that there is something bothering you."

"It's the way you treat this man." He pointed an accusing finger at the slumbering Ryner.

"I don't see your point." Sion didn't like where this was going.

"You are allowing a random person who is not even _worthy_ of being in your presence to sleep in your room on _your_ bed!" His voice rose in anger as he continued. He was loyal to Sion but his vison was clouded. He thought highly of a status a person had and didn't care about honor. Sion finally looked up.

"First, he is my friend, not just a random person. Second, he has as much right as any other to be in my presence. Third, he was tired and had done me a favor. It's only fair to pay him back for his hard work." By this time the argument had woken Ryner. He slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"Hey Sion." Kale's eye twitched as he herd that way Ryner spoke. It was a lazy tone that held no respect for the man he was talking to. _Ryner had a low status. _Kale thought. _That of a filthy commoner or a street rat._

"You can't talk like that to him. He is the King. You shouldn't even be in here you-"

"Enough." Sion's stern voice cut his off. "I'm allowing him to stay in here and that is the end of it." Sion was usually a calm man but something about the thought of others treating Ryner like dirt, someone they could hurt just because, made his blood boil.

"But he is a monster!" Ryner winced as he said the last word. Many have called him that name with the same amount of hatred and disgust as Kale is now.

"No!" Sion cut in before Ryner could do anything. "He is just as human as any other person in this castle. Now, if you would kindly get out of my room." Kale stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Kale was frustrated that the king would protect such a thing. _Yes a thing. If the king claims he's not a monster fine. He is a heartless weapon that we should be using, not let him sleep in the king's room. We will definitely have to do something about this._

**Back in the King's room**

"Sorry." Sion heard Ryner's whisper to his right.

"No. Don't listen to him. Look at me." Sion hooked his figure under Ryner's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "You are not a monster. You just have different abilities. You're human and you're mine." He leaned in until his lip met with Ryner's. Ryner fell onto his back as Sion climbed on top of him, straddling him. "You're nice and smart and have a great personality. I will always protect you."

Ryner smiled up at him and looped his arms around the king's neck. "Thank you."

"I love you." The words came easily from Sion's mouth but it still had a big impact on Ryner.

"I love you too."

**Preview of Chapter 3**

"Where are we?" Sion asked.

"I have no idea but there is magic everywhere," Ryner answered, activating his eyes.

"The King is missing!"

"Ryner's gone, too!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I love you.''

"I love you, too.'' Soon after, Ryner managed to convince to king to rest with him for a while. What they didn't know was that there was a darkness looming over the kingdom. Unfortunately, their nice morning never came when they woke up in a surprising place. Sion groaned as conciseness slowly came back to him. He realized that he wasn't looking the desk and stacks of papers that he usually saw. In fact, he wasn't in his room at all. It appeared that he was laying in the hallway of an old castle or temple. The dim light of the rising sun reached through the windows and he could see the cracks all over the wall.

"Ryner!'' Sion crawled over to the unmoving body of his lover.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up.'' He sat up and surveyed the area.

"Where are we?'' Sion asked.

"I have no idea but there is magic everywhere," Ryner answered, activating his eyes. "It's like there in magic running through all of the walls.'' Ryner looked down. "There's magic in the floor and ceiling too."

ZZZZZ

"The king is missing!" Ferris ran through the castle. How could they just disappear like that?! They had guards everywhere.

"Ryner's gone, too!" Milk started to freak out.

"Calm down. We need to think rationally. Let's find the others and let them know what's going on first." Milk took 3 deep breaths and nodded in agreement.

ZZZZZ

"How in the world did we even get here?" Sion asked as the cautiously walked down the brick hallway.

"The last thing I remember is falling asleep. I guess it could have been some kind of summoning or transportation spell."

"Well, you're smart for a weapon." They gasped and turned around to find Kale staring straight at Ryner with disgust.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sion demanded. "Ryner is no weapon. Who are you working for? It's gotta be someone who is trying to use Ryner's Alpha Sigma."

"Yes, and that would be the previous King." They didn't know how to reply. After all, the previous king was dead, right?

**Preview of Chapter 4**

"Kale! You! Show yourself, coward."

"What happened to all the people?!"

"Wait, did Kale bring us to-"


End file.
